


RWBY Drabbleized

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: The entirety of RWBY condensed into 100 word chapters for each volume.





	1. Volume 1

Ruby Rose is a plucky young girl who ends up joining Beacon Adacemy two years in advance after she thwarted a robbery. There, during a lengthy initiation, she forms Team RWBY. However, her partner, Weiss, gets a little upset that Ruby’s the leader, but after some teachers talk to them, Weiss and Ruby become a little more acquainted with each other.

Meanwhile, another kid, Jaune Arc, landed himself a pro athlete as his partner, who even offers to train him. However, he refuses but after a lengthy bully arc, he relents. Also, one of Ruby’s teammates, Blake, is a catgirl.


	2. Volume 2

After thwarting yet _another_ dust robbery, RWBY realize something big’s going on and so they go off to investigate. It’s here that Ruby discovers her newly made friend, Penny, is a robot. After failing to apprehend a master thief, Blake gets very antsy to the point where Yang, Ruby’s sister, calms her down with her story about wanting to find her mom.

After prom, RWBY decide to go off to a dangerous mountain (with the Headmaster’s blessing) and end up unearthing yet another scheme that they quickly thwart. However, it is merely just a setback for a villain’s dark scheme.


	3. Volume 3

The Vytal Tournament is happening as RWBY blazes through the rounds. Meanwhile, Ruby’s drunk uncle picks a fight with Weiss’s sister because her boss sold his boss out. Turns out that he and some others are part of an Illuminati that safeguards the world’s secrets and plans on giving one of them to Pyrrha, Jaune’s partner.

She doesn’t take the news well and, with the “help” of one of the villain’s lackeys, kills Penny causing monsters to attack the academy. Long story short, Roman, the thief, gets eaten, Yang loses an arm, and Pyrrha dies. Team RWBY splits apart after.


	4. Volume 4

Yang has PTSD that her father and friends beat out of her with jokes and comparing it to a fear of mice.

Blake goes back to her home with a friend but ends up unearthing a conspiracy involving salty furries.

Weiss tells off a bitch and gets cut off from her inheritance, causing her to run away.

Ruby goes off with Pyrrha’s friends, but they keep coming across dead end after dead end. After Qrow saves them from a scorpion, he is poisoned. They go to an abandoned town where they murdered a centaur-like creature and head off to Mistral.


	5. Volume 5

Weiss ends up fighting wasps and crash lands right to where bandits were.

Yang fights some bandits and confronts Raven, her mom, all while finding Weiss in a cage. Raven tells Yang not to trust Ozpin, Vale’s headmaster, and she sends him to Qrow.

Blake meanwhile tries to get people to join her in saving Haven Academy, but no one listens. It takes her burning down her house to convince them.

Ruby sits in a house for most of the volume while she meets Oscar, Ozpin’s new meat puppet. She is then led into an obvious trap where she fights-


	6. Volume 6

Having obtained a powerful relic, the group, reunited, head off to Atlas. However, after Ozpin screwed them over and seeing what he had been hiding from them, Qrow politely tells Ozpin to f off. They then crash at an abandoned house where they fight spooky scary skeletons. They then go to Argus where a short lady tells them off. So they decide to take the logical option of stealing a military airship.

It ends as well as Blake’s abusive ex trying for the twenty-fifth time to re-enter her life. However, Ruby manages to stop a monster and they head off.


End file.
